Necrotizing enterocolitis (NEC), occurring most often in preterm infants, is a common gastrointestinal disorder with high mortality rate. About 12% of babies weighing less than 3 lbs.-5 oz. (1,500 grams) experience NEC. The symptoms of NEC include poor tolerance to feedings, weight loss, abdominal distention, bloody stools, peritonitis, sepsis, and shock, and severe cases of NEC cause death. Risk factors including prematurity (Wilson R et al., Am J Dis Child 136: 814-816, 1982), hypoxia (Kliegman R M, J Pediatr 117: S2-S5, 1990), intestinal ischemia (Abanese C T et al., Semin Pediatr Surg 4: 200-206, 1995), bacterial infection (Scheifele D W, J Pediatr 117: S44 S46, 1990), and formula feeding (Go L L et al., J Pediatr Surg 29: 1059-1063, 1994) have been implicated in the pathogenesis of NEC. However, it is not clear exactly what causes NEC.
Treatments for NEC include stopping feedings, supportive therapies, antibiotics for infection, surgery, and etc. However, the risks of surgery for preterm newborns are high and treatment with antibiotics although inhibits the growth of pathogenic bacteria in the gut, but on the other hand hurts other beneficial bacteria, destroying the equilibrium between bacterial species. Therefore, a safe and effective pharmaceutical or dietary composition for prevention or treatment of necrotizing enterocolitis is desired.